Discorde
by Diaboliqua
Summary: Sherlock se montre distant et odieux avec tout son entourage depuis plusieurs semaines. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Et John en a par-dessus la tête. Lorsqu'une scène de crime se transforme en scène de ménage et que John part en "claquant" la porte, cela peut amener à une situation inespérée...Venez lire...OS...JohnLock


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Me revoilà avec un troisième OS ! Mais avant, je tiens encore à remercier tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissés des commentaires sur mes deux autres OS sur Sherlock. Je ne m'entendais pas à être accueillie avec autant d'enthousiasme et de compliments ! Cela me touche beaucoup. **

**Je vous embrasse toutes et tous ! **

**J'espère que ce troisième OS - plus long que les deux précédents - vous plaira tout autant ! **

**Je vous averti qu'il y a, dans cet OS, beaucoup plus de scènes...câlines, je dirais, ce qui, j'en suis sûre, ne sera pas pour vous déplaire ! **

**Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même, vous souhaite une excellente lecture. **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ! **

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement ! Et je ne touche aucun profit sur cet écrit.**

Discorde

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson se trouvaient dans un taxi qui les conduisaient sur Holloway Road à deux rues de Paradise Park où Lestrade les attendaient sur une scène de crime. Le cadet était en train de ronchonner car il avait dû s'arrêter au beau milieu d'une expérience des plus cruciales, selon lui.

- Arrête un peu Sherlock, tu me casses les oreilles !, s'exclama John à bout de nerfs.

- Moi, je te casse les oreilles !, répliqua le brun avec une mine indignée.

- Oui, parfaitement ! Hier, tu te plaignais de ne pas avoir eu d'enquêtes depuis près d'une semaine et maintenant que tu en as une, tu ne la veux pas !

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette histoire valle un sept, voilà tout ! Et nous avions convenu que je ne sortais pas pour une affaire qui vaut moins qu'un sept.

- Je dois te rappeler que c'est TOI qui as décidé tout seul. Evidemment, ton esprit tordu pense que Lestrade a valorisé l'affaire pour te faire sortir, comprit le médecin avec un regard affligé pour son ami.

- Parfaitement, confirma celui-ci. Tu es bien sûr que cela vaut un sept ?, redemanda-t-il pour la énième fois à son ami.

- C'est ce que Lestrade m'a dit au téléphone. Maintenant, si ça ne te plaît pas, tu n'auras qu'à prendre la communication la prochaine fois, s'énerva le blond.

- Je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes observations sous prétexte que mon portable sonnait !

- Et moi, je ne suis pas obligé d'aller te le chercher dans ta veste – que tu portais soi-dit en passant – à chaque fois que tu t'estimes être trop occupé pour le faire.

- Tu me dis ça à chaque fois et pourtant tu le fais quand même, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le détective.

- Oui, eh bien, je crois que je devrais écouter ton frère à partir de maintenant !

- Ah !, ricana Sherlock. Et puis-je savoir ce que te recommande ce cher Mycroft ?

- De te dire « non » !, s'exclama John.

Le taxi s'arrêta et, une fois n'était pas coutume, le médecin en bondit plus vite que son colocataire lui laissant ainsi payer la course. Sherlock fronça le nez, mécontent._ Le bougre, il va me le payer !_ Il rejoignit son ami en quelques enjambées. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence pesant, tous les deux fâchés l'un après l'autre. John se risqua un coup d'œil vers le brun. Celui-ci arborait son habituel masque d'indifférence. L'aîné soupira. _La journée va être longue…_Pour sûr, il n'était même pas sept heures, le soleil se levant à peine.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc. Plusieurs voitures de police étaient garées devant et les fameuses bandes jaunes délimitaient déjà un périmètre de sécurité. Donovan les aperçut et vint à leur rencontre en tirant une tête de six pieds de long. Voir Sherlock ne lui donnait jamais le sourire bizarrement. _On se demande bien pourquoi !_ John soupira. Sûr, la journée allait être longue.

- John, salua-t-elle le médecin avant de se tourner vers Sherlock. Alors, vous êtes tombé du lit le taré ?, demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

- Non, du tout Sally !, s'exclama le détective. En revanche, on dirait bien que, pour une fois, vous avez réussi à trouver le vôtre, ajouta-t-il en indiquant les genoux de la jeune femme qui ne portait aucune trace de brûlures. Je vous félicite !

Sherlock passa en-dessous de la bande jaune et s'éloignait déjà à grands pas sans attendre John. Encore. Il ne put voir le regard de pur dégoût que lui jeta l'agent Donovan. John se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire désolé avant de passer lui aussi sous la banderole. Il ne fit pas un pas de plus que Donovan lui attrapait le bras droit.

- Je pensais vous avoir conseillé de rester loin de cet homme, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

- C'est un peu tard maintenant après plus d'un an de cohabitation, lui fit-il remarquer en se dégageant de sa prise.

- Oui, effectivement, murmura-t-elle sur le ton qu'elle aurait utilisé pour lui faire ses condoléances.

Le blond ne releva pas et s'en alla rejoindre Sherlock qui était déjà en train de crapahuter joyeusement autour du cadavre de la victime. John salua Lestrade d'une ferme poignée de mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mangé ce matin ?, demanda le lieutenant en indiquant le détective du menton.

- Rien, pourquoi ?, répondit John, visiblement étonné.

- Ah bon ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien parce que je l'ai rarement vu aussi désagréable que ces dernières semaines. D'habitude, il se montre un minimum poli, mais là…

Lestrade soupira longuement, voulant tout dire.

- Oui, je sais, admit le blond. Estimez-vous heureux de n'avoir à le supporter que quelques heures sur la semaine.

- Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vivre avec lui quand il est comme ça.

- Moi non plus !, dit John avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- John !, cria Sherlock une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

- J'arrive, cria-t-il en retour. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du lieutenant.

- Tenez, dit Lestrade en lui donnant une paire de gants en latex.

- Merci !

Le médecin rejoignit donc son ami accroupit à côté du corps. John fit de même.

- Alors ?

- J'ai besoin de ton avis de médecin, répondit Sherlock sans quitter le corps des yeux.

L'aîné acquiesça, mit les gants et se pencha sur le cadavre. Il procéda à un examen minutieux qui dura de bien trop longues minutes selon le détective. _Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? _Sherlock eut un claquement de langue impatient qui fit lever le regard de John sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda le blond.

- Rien, répondit Sherlock, catégorique.

- Menteur, murmura le médecin en se redressant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien Sherlock, soupira son ami, las. Bon, la victime doit être âgée entre trente et trente-cinq ans, elle présente une importante blessure à la tête. Je dirais qu'on l'a frappée avec un objet contondant. Pas d'autres coups ni blessures, pas de peau ou de sang sous les ongles. Elle ne s'est donc pas défendue. Elle porte une robe de soirée ainsi que des chaussures à talons hauts seulement, il n'y a ni herbe ni terre coincés sous la semelle. On ne l'a donc pas tuée ici.

- Heure de la mort ?, demanda Sherlock qui n'avait pas quitté John des yeux tout le long de ses constatations.

Le détective ne l'admettrait jamais, mais John l'avait impressionné. A chaque affaire son ami repérait de plus en plus de détails, se montrait plus observateur. Cela renforçait l'idée de Sherlock : John Watson n'était définitivement pas comme tout le monde. _Cet homme est vraiment exceptionnel ! _

- Vu la rigidité du corps, je dirais qu'elle est morte depuis plus de dix heures.

- Je ne crois pas !, s'exclama Sherlock.

- Comment ça ?, demanda John, incrédule.

- Elle est morte depuis deux jours, répondit le détective avec son air de celui qui savait tout mieux que tout le monde.

- C'est impossible, le cadavre serait dans un état beaucoup plus avancé qu'il ne l'est, rétorqua l'aîné.

- Ah John, tu te contentes toujours de voir, mais pas d'observer, ricana Sherlock.

- Qu'est-ce qu'i observer ?, s'écria le blond.

- John, John, John, décidemment tu es aussi banal que n'importe qui.

La remarque fit mal. Très mal. Pour une fois, le médecin ne put retenir un air blessé de s'afficher sur son visage. Air que Sherlock remarqua de suite. _Oh nom de Dieu ! Ne me dites pas que je l'ai…blessé ? _Il aurait bien voulu s'excuser, mais il ne le fit pas. C'était mieux ainsi de toute façon. _Oui, beaucoup mieux. De toute manière, John ne me voudra jamais comme…rha ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! _Le blond se releva, visiblement très en colère.

- Tu sais quoi Sherlock ?

- Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire !, râla le brun en roulant exagérément des yeux.

- Oui, eh bien, va te faire foutre !, s'exclama John avec fureur.

- Ce n'est pas très poli, ça !, lui fit remarquer le logicien en haussant les sourcils.

- Poli ? Poli ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la politesse, toi ? Rien ! Rien du tout ! Tu es désagréable avec tout le monde, y compris moi !

- Oh, je t'en prie John ! Ne m'ennuie pas avec toutes ces absurdités !

- Hey oh !, intervint Lestrade. Arrêtez de vous disputer les amoureux parce que vous me donnez la migraine.

Le regard de Sherlock passa de Lestrade à John qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais son ami le devança.

- Nous ne sommes pas en couple, dit-il en foudroyant les deux hommes du regard avant de se relever et de s'éloigner du cadavre de quelques pas, leur tournant le dos.

Sherlock sentait le regard de John sur lui, mais ne se retourna pas. _Il faut que je tienne, je n'ai pas le choix ! _Il fit part de ses déductions à Lestrade, mais le blond n'entendait pas. Ou plutôt, n'écoutait pas. Depuis qu'il habitait avec le détective et que leur entourage les prenait pour un couple, seul John avait toujours pris la peine de démentir. Toujours. Pas une seule fois, Sherlock n'était intervenu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. _Voilà une bizarrerie de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des « bizarreries de Sherlock Holmes ». _

Depuis plusieurs semaines, Sherlock se montrait encore plus distant et plus désagréable qu'à l'habitude. Il passait des heures entières sur ses expériences, à jouer des mélodies plus tristes les unes que les autres avec son violon, allongé sur le canapé ou enfermé dans sa chambre le tout sans dire le moindre mot. Il ignorait John, ne répondait plus quand il l'appelait ou lui posait une question. Quant à le faire manger ou dormir, c'était devenu peine perdue.

Mrs Hudson pensait que Sherlock était peut-être amoureux. Amoureux ! Rien que le fait de mettre « Sherlock » et « amoureux » dans la même phrase était…bizarre. Et puis, si c'était bien le cas, amoureux de qui ? John soupira. _Irène Adler, évidemment._ La « disparition » de la Femme coïncidait à quelques semaines près au changement d'attitude de son ami.

Après tout, peut-être que Mrs Hudson avait raison ? John soupira à nouveau. _Sherlock n'est pas prêt d'aller mieux ! _

- Alors John ?

La voix de Sherlock le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers son ami qui le regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Alors quoi Sherlock ?, répondit-il sur le même ton cinglant.

- Eh bien, j'avais raison, dit-il en montrant le corps de la main attendant vraisemblablement un « brillant » ou un « fantastique » de la part de son ami.

- Oui, surement, comme toujours, ronchonna le médecin. Mais, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce que tu as dit. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je crois que je vais rentrer à Baker Street vu que tu n'as besoin de personne. Greg, salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

John s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et quitta le parc sans un regard en arrière. Quand il passa devant elle, Donovan lui jeta un regard étonné. _Oui, je suis sans le grand Sherlock Holmes, quel miracle ! Sherlock sans son petit chien comme dirait Moriarty ! _Le médecin fit une grimace. Arrivé dans la rue, il héla le premier taxi qui passait et grimpa à son bord donnant son adresse.

Décidemment, cette journée commençait vraiment mal. Et il avait faim. Rien qui ne puisse vraiment améliorer son humeur. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. _Surement un texto de Sherlock ! _John fut tenté de l'ignorer, mais il y eut d'autres vibrations signe qu'il venait d'en recevoir un second. Résigné, le médecin sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

**« Peut-on savoir quelle mouche te pique ? SH »**

_Quelle mouche me pique ? Non, mais il en a du culot celui-là ! _John effaça le texto, appuyant avec hargne sur les touches de son portable. Il fut pris de l'envie d'effacer le second sans même le lire, mais l'ouvrit quand même. Après tout, c'était un texto de Sherlock. _Mycroft a raison, je ne sais jamais lui dire non. _

**« John, cesse de faire l'enfant, tu en deviens insupportable. SH »**

_Insupportable ! Moi ? Insupportable ? Non, mais…mais..._ La coupe était pleine. John en avait par-dessus la tête du sale caractère du détective. Par-dessus la tête. Le médecin chercha un nom dans son répertoire et appuya sur la touche d'appel. La personne répondit dès la première tonalité.

- Oui, Harry, c'est John. Non, ça ne vas pas si bien que ça. D'ailleurs, je t'appelle parce que j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. Oui, Sherlock. Encore.

Sherlock sentit son portable vibrer dans sa main droite. John consentait enfin à lui répondre au bout de…trente-deux minutes et quarante-trois secondes, d'après sa montre. Il déverrouilla l'appareil. Déception. _Mycroft ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ! _De mauvaise grâce…_oui, très mauvaise…_le brun cliqua sur la petite enveloppe.

**« Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Et vite. MH »**

Le sang du logicien ne fit qu'un tour.

**« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires toi et tes maudites caméras ! SH »**

Le détective rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste. John ne lui répondait pas. Il devait être très en colère. _Mycroft a…raison bien que cela me coûte de le dire ! Il faut que je rentre à Baker Street. Il faut qu'on discute !_ Peut-être était-il allé trop loin finalement ? Peut-être que pousser John à bout n'était pas la meilleure des façons de faire ? Et le pire là-dedans, c'était qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès. _C'est soit ça soit je lui saute dessus ! Et là, il n'essayera pas d'éviter mon nez et mes dents !_

Sherlock leva le regard sur Lestrade. Celui-ci le regardait comme s'il venait d'avoir la preuve que le détective était vraiment fou. _Je n'en suis pas loin !_ Arborant son attitude froide et supérieure, le brun effectua quelques pas en direction de la sortie du parc.

- Où allez-vous ?, lui demanda le lieutenant, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour résoudre cette affaire, Lestrade, répondit Sherlock froidement. Je vous ai donné tous les éléments sur un plateau. Pour une fois dans votre vie, utilisez le peu de neurones dont Mère Nature vous a dotez et débrouillez-vous.

Lestrade et les quelques autres agents présents le fixaient tels des poissons rouges dans un bocal. _Affligeant ! Pourquoi les gens se montrent-ils si blessés lorsqu'on leur met la vérité sous le nez ? _Sherlock avait bien la réponse à cette question, mais cela impliquait vaguement que tout le monde était…stupide. _Presque tout le monde l'est ! _Oui, presque !_ Sauf John !_ Seulement ? _Bon, d'accord. Mrs Hudson et Lestrade ne sont pas si idiots que ça. En revanche, Anderson et Donovan atteignent des sommets...en stupidité._

- Bonne journée !, lança le brun à la cantonade avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il ouvrait la porte donnant sur le salon du 221B Baker Street. Aucune trace de John dans la pièce. Ni dans la cuisine ou la salle de bain. Pourtant sa veste était posée sur une chaise. Le médecin devait donc être là. Sauf s'il avait changé de veste entre-temps. _Bien sûr que non, il n'a pas changé de veste ! La verte est bien trop légère pour la saison. Quant à la brune, elle est trop chaude. Donc, ne reste que la noire, de mi-saison !_ Oui, logique. _Tout à fait ! _

Un bruit provenant de l'étage fit sursauter le détective, plongé dans ses pensées. John se trouvait dans sa chambre. Sherlock consulta d'un rapide coup d'œil sa montre. _Un peu tôt pour faire une sieste._ Il sortit de la cuisine et grimpa la volée de marches menant à la chambre de son ami. La porte était entrouverte. Le brun hésita une seconde à y frapper deux petits coups, mais se dit que, finalement, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Sherlock poussa la porte.

- Alors, John, toujours…Qu'est-ce que tu fais !, s'écria-t-il en regardant son ami faire des allées et venues entre son lit et sa penderie.

- Tiens ! Sherlock ! Déjà rentré, dit John sur un ton moqueur sans même prendre la peine de regarder son ami.

- Je t'ai posé une question, John !, lui fit remarquer le brun en avançant de quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Oui, j'ai entendu ! Je ne suis pas encore devenu sourd !

- Alors, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?, s'exclama le détective en se postant devant le médecin l'obligeant ainsi à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tout simplement parce que cela est d'une telle évidence qu'il te serait impossible de manquer ça !, ricana John en contournant son ami pour aller prendre sa sortie de bain et quelques effets dans sa penderie.

- Tu fais tes valises, murmura le détective en jetant un regard haineux au sac posé sur le lit.

- Bravo Sherlock ! Belle déduction !, ironisa le blond. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'applaudir, mais j'ai les mains déjà prises.

Sherlock sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine, douloureusement. _Ca y est ! John s'en va…comme tous les autres. Donovan, cette idiote, a finalement raison : je fais fuir tout le monde. _Peut-être était-il encore temps de réparer ses torts, avec beaucoup de bonne volonté et à grands renforts de…sincérité ? _Moi, je ne serais pas sincère ? Je n'ai jamais menti à John ! Jamais ! _Ah, vraiment !_ Parfaitement !_ Et l'affaire du diamant de Djaria ? Le rendez-vous à la piscine avec Moriarty ? Sans parler d'Irène Adler ? Morte, hein ? _Oui, bon, ça va ! Je lui ai déjà menti. Trois ou quatre fois._ Plutôt quatre ou cinq. _ Assez ! _

- Tu pars quelques jours ou…définitivement ?, demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude faisant légèrement trembler sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi, hein ?, répliqua John, la colère montant crescendo. Attends ! Ne réponds pas ! Je le sais déjà : rien du tout !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es mon ami, John. Mon seul ami, à vrai dire.

Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration. Il rêvait d'entendre des mots comme ceux-là depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. _Il ne faut pas que je cède, pas maintenant, pas encore. Il est temps que Sherlock comprenne que tout ne lui est pas acquit. _

- Ton ami ? Non, je ne suis pas ton ami Sherlock, cria John en s'approchant du brun, les poings serrés, l'air menaçant. Tu ne sais pas ce que ce mot veut dire !

- Bien sûr que si !, s'offusqua le détective. Un ami est une personne avec laquelle on est uni par l'amitié qui est sentiment d'affection entre…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me réciter la définition du dictionnaire, Sherlock !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Je sens bien que depuis plusieurs semaines, ma présence te dérange !

- Ta présence me dérange ! Non, mais c'est un comble, ça !, ricana John en levant les bras au ciel. C'est toi qui es insupportable depuis plusieurs semaines avec tout le monde. Tu ne parles presque plus. Et les rares fois où tu le fais sont pour aboyer des ordres ou pour faire des remarques désobligeantes. Tu passes des heures enfermé à double tour dans ta chambre. Tu pars au beau milieu de la nuit croyant que je ne le vois pas. Tu as changé Sherlock. Et pas en bien.

Le brun recula d'un pas comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Il ouvrit et ferma à plusieurs reprises la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. John aurait pu trouver cela comique si la situation n'était pas aussi…affligeante.

Si Sherlock quittait Baker Street certaines nuits, c'était avant tout pour…réfléchir. _Avoir toujours cru être un sociopathe et puis se rendre compte du jour au lendemain que l'on en pince pour son meilleur ami, cela a de quoi vous chambouler un homme !_ Merci Moriarty !_ Plutôt mourir ! _

- Tu ne comprends décidément rien à rien, explosa Sherlock. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas voir ce qui est si évident ?

- Evident pour qui Sherlock ? Pour toi ? Oh, oui, surement ! Désolé de ne pas avoir un cerveau aussi merveilleux que le tien, navré d'être comme tout le monde : banal et sans intérêts.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais banal, se défendit le brun.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais tu me l'as fait comprendre ! Ne t'inquiète pas, le message est très bien passé !

John ferma son sac avec énervement avant de le glisser sur son épaule.

- Je vais aller quelques jours chez ma sœur, pour réfléchir à tout ça. Être loin l'un de l'autre te remettra peut-être les idées en place.

- Mais, c'est ça ! Vas-y, pars ! Je vivais très bien avant de te connaitre, cela ne devrait pas être très difficile de retourner à ma vie d'avant, s'exclama Sherlock avec une grimace et faisant un geste pour congédier son colocataire. Je suis mieux seul de toute façon.

Cela fit mal. Très mal. _De l'amitié à sens unique, voilà ce que c'est, voilà ce que ça a toujours été. J'étais fou de croire que Sherlock pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit. Fou._ Non, pas tant que ça. _Après tout, un sociopathe ne ressent rien. Et n'aime personne. _En était-il vraiment certain ? Sherlock ne lui avait-il jamais donné des preuves de son…attachement ? _Ah ! Et quand ?_ A la piscine, peut-être, quand il s'était précipité pour lui arracher le manteau piégé ? Et le nombre incalculable de fois où le détective lui demandait son avis ? Et qui a été la première personne que Sherlock a appelée lors de son réveil après qu'Irène Adler l'eut drogué ? _Cela ne change rien !_ Bon. Très bien.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je ne vois plus aucune raison de rester ici. Je demanderais à Mrs Hudson de faire suivre le reste de mes affaires chez ma sœur. Au revoir Monsieur Holmes. Et adieux.

John bouscula le brun pour passer et disparut dans le couloir, son poids faisant craquer les marches de l'escalier l'une après l'autre.

- Il s'en va, dit le détective dans un murmure. Pour toujours. _Non, mais rattrape-le espèce d'imbécile ! Et pour quoi faire ? Il me haït ! C'est évident !_ Pas pour tout le monde, visiblement. _Et puis, de toute manière, il est déjà parti. _Non, la porte d'entrée n'avait pas claqué. Pas encore.

- John !, cria Sherlock en se précipitant dans le couloir et descendant les escaliers à si vive allure qu'il était à deux doigts de se rompre le cou. _Cela ferait plaisir à plus d'un !_

Il déboula dans le salon tel une tornade constatant avec soulagement que le médecin mettait seulement sa veste.

- John, je t'en prie, ne pars pas !, dit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait convainquant.

- Et pourquoi pas ?, rétorqua le blond en arrangeant le col de sa veste. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester ici, avec toi ?

- Je pourrais t'en donner des dizaines, mais je sais que cela ne suffirait pas à te convaincre. Mais peut-être que ça, oui quitte à me prendre un coup !

Sherlock ne laissa pas à John le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il se rapprocha de lui en deux enjambées, attrapa le col de sa veste à deux mains et le tira à lui pour poser brutalement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Surpris, John entrouvrit la bouche. Le brun en profita pour y glisser la langue allant taquiner celle de son ami. _C'est bon, divinement bon…_Il s'attendait à être repoussé d'une seconde à l'autre, mais cela lui était égal. Il venait de goûter au paradis.

Il sentit les mains de John se poser, non, _s'agripper_ à ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Le médecin bougea ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock, répondant à son baiser. Ne se posant plus de questions, le brun s'abandonna. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à la nuque de John, jouant avec ses cheveux, le faisant gémir. _C'est moi qui lui fais ça !_ Leurs langues se caressaient, se repoussaient, se cherchaient.

John se perdit dans les sensations. Aucun baiser ne lui avait semblé aussi bon. Mais il avait besoin de plus. Ses mains quittèrent les hanches du détective pour aller retirer la chemise de son pantalon et se frayer un chemin dessous se posant dans le bas du dos du brun. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert sous le contact de leurs peaux entre elles. Celle de Sherlock sous ses doigts était de soie et John désirait ardemment en parcourir chaque centimètre.

Ils se séparèrent juste quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux brillants, les joues roses et le sourire aux lèvres.

- As-tu idée depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça ?, murmura le médecin faisant s'agrandir le sourire de son ami.

Sherlock attira à nouveau John à lui pour l'entraîner dans un baiser tout aussi fiévreux. Ses mains quittèrent la nuque du blond pour attraper le col de sa veste. John l'aida à l'en débarrasser, jouant des épaules. Le vêtement rejoignit le sol. Le brun continua son exploration et caressa les épaules et le dos du médecin – à travers sa chemise – jusqu'à finir par flatter ses fesses. _Fermes_._ Très fermes. Ça me donne envie de les mordre. _Sherlock en gémit.

Le baiser se fit plus doux, plus sage, plus langoureux. Chacun prenait le temps de goûter, de sucer et de mordiller les lèvres de l'autre. John glissa les mains dans les boucles brunes tirant légèrement dessus pour éloigner le visage de Sherlock de quelques centimètres.

- Ne me donne plus d'occasions de te quitter, dit John avec un sourire tendre.

- Je te le promets, répondit Sherlock avec sincérité.

Il prit son compagnon par la main et l'entraina vers le canapé. Les deux hommes s'y allongèrent, les jambes entrelacées, les bras autour de la taille de l'autre, la tête de Sherlock nichée dans le cou du blond respirant à plein nez son odeur. _Thé et santal…il n'y a pas plus divin !_ Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes échangeant de temps à autre un baiser ou une caresse. Puis, John se mit à rire. Un rire emplit de joie. Sherlock redressa la tête, lui jetant un regard intrigué.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts la joue du blond.

- Je viens seulement de comprendre pourquoi tu étais si désagréable depuis toutes ces semaines, répondit le médecin, rayonnant.

- Navré. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon comportement était devenu encore plus…

- Exécrable ?, proposa John, amusé.

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais tu dois avoir raison, reconnu le brun en reposant la tête dans le creux du cou de son ami.

- Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement m'avoir dit que tu es attiré par moi ?, demanda-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour du corps si délicieusement élancé de Sherlock.

- Attiré ! Attiré !, s'exclama le détective en redressant vivement la tête pour lui jeter un regard outré. Tu penses vraiment que je me serais autant pris la tête pour une simple attirance ?

- Oh. Désolé, soupira le blond, visiblement déçu. Je croyais que…

- Tu es un idiot, John, le coupa Sherlock avant de lui voler un baiser. Ce que je ressens pour toi va bien au-delà de ça.

- Vraiment ?, s'enquit l'aîné, plein d'espoir. _Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il m'aime ? _

- Oui. Je suis sûr de mes sentiments, répondit le brun avec un aplomb qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait en moi, ce qui avait changé. Avoir failli te perdre dans cette piscine m'a ouvert les yeux : mes sentiments pour toi vont bien au-delà de l'amitié. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé cela pour personne.

L'émotion prit John à la gorge. Sherlock venait de lui faire une magnifique déclaration. Parce que, sûr, c'en était une ! _Dite sur le même ton qu'il emploierait pour lire le menu d'un restaurant, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre !_

John attendait cet instant depuis plusieurs mois, sans trop vraiment y croire. Il avait toujours été attiré par le détective et ce, depuis leur première rencontre. Le blond s'était longtemps demandé ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Sherlock – qu'il connaissait seulement depuis quelques heures – que tout lui allait. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux hommes avant de poser les yeux sur le brun. _Et, en vérité, il est le seul homme sur lequel j'ai posé les yeux de cette manière !_

- John ?, l'appela Sherlock. Est-ce que, toi aussi, tu ressens la même chose pour moi ?

Le ton était moins assuré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le brun ne voulait pas que John pense que cela changerait quoi que ce soit entre eux si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Certes, ils s'étaient embrassés et caressés, mais cela n'était que l'aspect physique des choses. Sherlock savait bien que deux personnes pouvaient être intimes sans avoir de sentiments l'une pour l'autre. _Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Une relation purement physique ne m'intéresse pas…pas avec John._

- Oui Sherlock, je ressens la même chose pour toi, murmura-t-il en glissant les doigts dans les belles boucles brunes. Et depuis longtemps et cela n'est pas prêt de changer, crois-moi.

Le blond avait envie de lui dire « je t'aime », mais il savait que c'était trop tôt, qu'il y avait un risque que Sherlock prenne peur face à l'importance et à l'impact que pouvaient avoir ces mots. _Il vaut mieux que je laisse Sherlock faire ce pas en premier. _Le détective eut un sourire qui ne le rendit que plus magnifique aux yeux de John. Il se pencha pour prendre les lèvres du brun en un doux baiser.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à échanger baisers et caresses, se découvrant d'une nouvelle manière…qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. L'instant de douceur et de volupté fut – malheureusement – interrompu par le portable de John qui se mit à vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon.

- Ne réponds pas, grogna Sherlock occupé à lui mordre la peau du cou.

- Ce n'est pas un appel, mais un texto, répondit le blond en extirpant l'appareil de sa poche. C'est ma sœur, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes. Elle me demande où je suis.

- Eh bien, réponds-lui que tu ne pars plus parce que tu es dans mes bras et que nous nous embrassons à en perdre haleine. Conseille-lui d'en faire de même avec…comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Clara !

- Très bien, je te prends au mot, répliqua John en tapant rapidement sa réponse. Et voilà ! C'est envoyé !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il recevait un autre texto. Sherlock se pencha pour le lire en même temps que John.

**« Eh bien, pour un homme qui s'est toujours proclamé 100% hétéro, je te félicite…faut dire, tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'il est sexy ton détective ! Amusez-vous bien les amoureux…et pas de bêtises. »**

- Sexy ! Elle me plaît bien ta sœur.

- Ah oui ? Parce qu'elle te trouve sexy ?

- Non, parce que tu lui as dit que tu me trouvais sexy ! Bon, maintenant, plus d'interruption, dit le détective en prenant le portable de John de ses mains pour l'éteindre et le poser sur la table basse.

- Et quels sont vos projets, Monsieur le Détective ?, s'enquit John avec un sourire.

- Je compte bien mettre en pratique ce que vous avez dit à votre sœur, Docteur : vous embrasser à en perdre haleine.

Sherlock émergeait doucement du sommeil. Il se sentait calme, détendu, reposé. _En un mot : bien._ Depuis plus d'une semaine, il se réveillait en se sentant chaque fois un peu mieux que le matin précédent. _John a raison finalement, dormir huit heures chaque nuit fait un bien fou. _Encore plus quand on dormait aux côtés de l'homme que l'on aimait. _Je ne vais pas dire le contraire ! Hey, qui a dit que je l'aime ? Je ne le lui ai même pas encore dit !_ Encore plus quand on dormait aux côtés de son homme. _Mieux ! Beaucoup mieux. Pour le moment._

Le brun roula sur le côté voulant se rapprocher de _son homme_, mais…_Personne ! Où est-il encore passé ? _Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et balaya la pièce du regard. Pas de traces de John. _Nous sommes samedi, donc, il ne travaille pas. _A moins que…_A moins qu'on ne l'ai appelé en extra, mais il m'aurait laissé un mot…Quelque chose ! _Peut-être était-il sorti faire des courses ?_ Il les a faites hier ! Les armoires sont assez remplies pour nourrir vingt personnes pendant un mois ! _Vingt personnes comme Sherlock Holmes, bien entendu. _Oui, bien entendu ! C'était une remarque stupide et inutile !_ Le brun était vraiment…charmant le matin. Bon.

John devait donc être dans l'appartement. _Sous la douche, il est sous la douche ! _Ah bon. _C'est l'évidence même ! _Pour le détective, surement. _Pff…J'entends l'eau couler d'ici ! Pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes…_pour le deviner. Le brun écarta vivement les draps et bondit sur ses pieds, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle de bain à deux pas de là. La porte était entrouverte. _John veille toujours à verrouiller la porte à double tours. _Peut-être était-ce une invitation ? _Que je ne compte pas refuser. _

Le détective pénétra dans la petite pièce. Le médecin était dans la baignoire, le rideau de douche tiré à moitié, son corps se dessinant au travers. Le cœur de Sherlock s'emballa à cette vue. _Et il n'est pas le seul…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement mal venu, le logicien attrapa les pans de son t-shirt et le retira. Il glissa ensuite les doigts sous l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. _Eh non ! Pas de sous-vêtement ! _Il n'en portait jamais. _Pour dormir ! Merci de préciser ! Cela m'irrite la peau ! Oui, j'ai la peau sensible, et alors ? _

Sherlock s'approcha à pas de loup de la baignoire et y entra. Le blond lui tournait le dos occupé à rincer ses cheveux des résidus de champoing. Le détective en profita pour laisser son regard glisser sur ce corps qu'il voyait nu pour la première fois. Des épaules carrées et saillantes, des muscles dorsaux bien dessinés, des fesses fermes et musclées. L'eau coulant sur son corps ne le rendant que plus attirant.

Le brun s'approcha d'un pas, posant les mains sur les hanches du blond. Il ne sursauta même pas.

- Depuis quand sais-tu que je suis là, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de John en se collant contre lui pressant son érection sur le bas de son dos.

- Depuis que tu es entré, répondit John. Je t'ai vu à travers le miroir, ajouta-t-il en indiquant celui-ci du menton. Cela valait le coup d'œil…

Les mains de Sherlock remontèrent le long du torse du médecin s'arrêtant aux tétons déjà durcis par l'excitation. John gémit bruyamment quand il les pinça légèrement et rejeta la tête en arrière. Le détective en profita pour déposer de petits baisers le long du cou ainsi offert.

- Mmm…Sherlock, gémit le blond.

- J'aime t'entendre murmurer mon prénom de cette façon…

Le logicien se pressa un peu plus contre John commençant à bouger doucement les hanches. Le frottement le fit gémir et l'incita à accélérer la cadence. _Ne pas oublier John…_Sa main droite descendit le long du corps du blond en une douce caresse avant de se poser franchement sur son sexe. Ils gémirent tous les deux. C'était le moment le plus intime qu'ils aient vécu jusqu'à présent.

Sherlock entama un va-et-vient sur le même rythme que ses mouvements contre les reins John. Tout ne fut plus que gémissements, caresses et embrassades. Le plaisir monta crescendo, la chaleur qu'ils ressentaient au bas ventre se propageant lentement. John fut le premier à atteindre le paroxysme, s'abandonnant complétement dans les bras de son compagnon. L'entendre gémir son nom fit s'envoler Sherlock à son tour.

La respiration haletante, ils restèrent de longues minutes sans bouger se contentant de savourer l'instant présent pressés l'un contre l'autre. John fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et attira le logicien sous le jet d'eau chaude entreprenant de laver chaque centimètre de son corps. Sherlock se laissa faire, ne quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux le visage rayonnant du médecin. Il devait sûrement, lui aussi, arboré ce même air heureux voire stupide. _Un air amoureux, tout simplement. Je suis amoureux de cet homme…_Le brun fut heureux de constater que cette pensée ne lui apportant qu'un grand sentiment de bien-être. _Avec John, les sentiments ne sont plus une faiblesse…_

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se trouvaient attablés dans la cuisine devant un bon petit déjeuner – ou dîner, vu l'heure – seulement vêtus de leurs robes de chambre, dans le plus simple appareil. Ils discutaient tranquillement, rigolant de temps à autre, leurs mains étroitement enlacées par-dessus la table.

- Je devrais penser à dire merci à Mycroft, s'exclama soudain le détective en mordant dans le toast qu'il venait de piquer à John.

- Attends ! Quoi ?, s'étonna celui-ci. Tu as bien dit « remercier Mycroft » ?

- Oui, John, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, soupira le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et après, il ose me dire qu'il n'est pas sourd alors que je dois toujours tout répéter. Je déteste ça !_

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- C'est un peu grâce à lui que nous en sommes là tous les deux, avoua Sherlock avec un sourire.

- Il va falloir que tu développes quelque peu là parce que je ne te suis pas du tout !

- Eh bien, la semaine dernière, au parc, quand tu es parti précipitamment et furieux après moi, Mycroft m'a envoyé un texto me conseillant de rentrer au plus vite à Baker Street.

- Oh, je vois !, s'exclama le médecin. Mycroft, avec ses caméras planquées un peu partout, m'a vu en train de faire mon sac et il t'a averti.

- Exactement, confirma le logicien en jetant des coups d'œil répétés aux différents recoins de la petite pièce.

- A quoi penses-tu, demanda John, repérant son manège.

Sherlock leva un long doigt l'intimant implicitement au silence. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à son bureau, prit son portable posé dessus et celui de John sur la table basse avant de se réinstaller à table. Il ne releva pas le regard intrigué de son compagnon, ses doigts tapotant déjà avec dextérité un de ses fameux texto. Deux secondes plus tard, le portable du médecin vibra. Avec un sourire, le blond s'en empara et cliqua sur la petite enveloppe annonçant un nouveau message.

**« Demain matin : grande opération de nettoyage. On va se débarrasser de ces maudites caméras. Ne dis pas un mot là-dessus. La reine des folles a surement planqué des micros. »**

John retint un éclat de rire au « titre » que Sherlock avait donné à son frère lors de l'affaire du scandale à Buckingham. Il tapa sa réponse.

**« Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? Nous n'avons rien de prévu. »**

La réponse fusa.

**« Ça, c'est ce que tu crois ! »**

Le médecin leva un regard étonné au brun qui le regardait avec un sourire de conspirateur.

- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ?

- Du tout, mais c'est une surprise ! Et non, je ne te dirais rien, ajouta Sherlock voyant que John allait répliquer.

- Même sous la torture ?, s'exclama le blond avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Même sous la torture, confirma le cadet visiblement très sûr de lui.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

John bondit littéralement de sa chaise surprenant le brun qui eut juste le temps de comprendre les intentions du médecin et de s'enfouir à toutes jambes vers le salon, se postant derrière son fauteuil fétiche. Le blond se posta derrière le sien accompagnant les mouvements de Sherlock. Dès que celui-ci voulait se porter sur la droite, John l'imitait.

- Tu ne m'attraperas pas !, souffla Sherlock, le regard pétillant d'une lueur d'amusement typiquement enfantine.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr de toi à ta place, ricana John. Tu oublies que j'étais joueur de rugby au lycée et que tu en as déjà fait les frais.

Le détective ne se souvenait que trop bien du jour où ils s'étaient arrêtés à deux rues de chez Irène Adler et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un John tentant de l'étrangler. Il fallait qu'il trouve une diversion.

- Jolie vue, dit-il soudainement.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama le blond, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas.

- Ta robe de chambre est ouverte !

Instinctivement, et sachant bien que ce n'était pas le cas, John baissa la tête pour vérifier. Sherlock en profita pour se précipiter vers la porte menant au petit hall d'entrée, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de soldat de son compagnon qui l'intercepta, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Le logicien tenta de se dégager, mais cela n'eut que pour effet de renforcer la poigne de John sur lui.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu, ronchonna-t-il alors que l'aîné le poussait sur le canapé.

- Tu es un mauvais perdant, rigola John en s'installant à califourchon sur le brun lui maintenant fermement les mains au-dessus de la tête.

- Peut-être, admit Sherlock avec un sourire. Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire de moi Docteur ?

- N'avais-je pas parlé de torture ?

- Tu n'étais pas sérieux, rassures-moi ?

- Bien sûr que si !

Le médecin relâcha les poignets de Sherlock pour se mettre à le chatouiller au niveau des côtes. Le détective se tortilla sous lui, cherchant à se dégager, rigolant à en perdre haleine.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi chatouilleux !

- Je…t'en…pr…prie…ar…arrê…te. J'é…touf…fe !

- Seulement si tu me dis ce qu'est la surprise !

- Ja…Jamais !, parvint à crier le brun au prix d'un grand effort.

- Comme tu voudras !

John redoubla la cadence, Sherlock se mettant à crier espérant vaguement que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider. _Mycroft et ses caméras ne servent à rien lorsqu'on en a vraiment besoin ! Ne voit-il pas que John essaie de m'assassiner !_ Le brun voyait déjà le tableau. _Une du Times : Sherlock Holmes, mort parce qu'il aura trop ri…pff...intox ! _

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce remue-ménage ?, s'écria une voix depuis les escaliers.

_Mrs Hudson ! Cette femme est une sainte !_

- John ! Sherlock ! Mais que faites-vous ?, demanda-t-elle en constatant leur position pour le moins…inhabituelle.

Le médecin relâcha sa prise sur Sherlock – qui put respirer de nouveau – et descendit du canapé. Mrs Hudson les regardait l'air amusé comme si elle venait de prendre en flagrant délit deux adolescents énamourés. Ce qu'ils étaient présentement. Cela fit rougir de gêne John tandis que Sherlock était rouge d'avoir trop ri.

- Tiens…bonjour Mrs Hudson, souffla celui-ci en se redressant sur ses coudes, la respiration toujours saccadée. Aurions-nous fait trop de bruit ?

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !, s'exclama leur logeuse en posant les mains sur les hanches pour avoir l'air encore plus terrible. Je suis sûre que l'on pouvait vous entendre crier depuis l'autre bout de la rue, jeune homme.

- Il m'a torturé !, s'exclama Sherlock en jetant un regard noir à John avec, néanmoins, un début de sourire.

- Oh ! Tout de suite les grands mots !, s'indigna le blond en levant les yeux au plafond. Chatouiller et torturer n'ont pas la même définition, Monsieur le Détective.

Le brun se leva d'un bon se retrouvant presque collé à John qui en eut le souffle coupé. Être physiquement proche de Sherlock lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

- Et si j'essayais sur vous, Docteur. Hum…qu'en dites-vous ?, susurra le cadet d'une voix sensuelle qui fit frissonner John.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, s'entendit-il répondre dans un murmure complètement hypnotisé par le regard de glace du logicien.

Sans trop savoir qui avait initié quoi, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à s'embrasser à pleine bouche, leurs nez et les dents s'entrechoquant de temps à autre sous la fougue du moment.

- Les garçons ! Les garçons !, s'écriait Mrs Hudson. Je suis toujours là, un peu de tenue, voyons !

Les deux hommes consentirent enfin à se séparer nullement gênés de s'être donnés en spectacle de la sorte. Un sourire complice illuminait leurs visages.

- Navré Mrs Hudson, dit Sherlock en ne quittant pas le blond des yeux. C'était l'impulsion du moment.

- Impulsion du moment, impulsion du moment, peut-être ! Mais, à mon âge, on n'a pas idée de voir de jeunes gens se sauter dessus au beau milieu du salon, les gronda-t-elle.

- Désolé Mrs Hudson, s'exclama John à son tour.

- N'empêche, il vous en aura fallu du temps, tous les deux !, répliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Toujours les derniers à comprendre l'évidence même ! Ses jeunes !

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à observer la porte où Mrs Hudson venait de disparaître. Décidemment, cette vieille dame était une Sainte parmi les Saintes. John et Sherlock commirent l'erreur de se jeter un coup d'œil au même moment déclenchant leur hilarité. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre, le rire de l'un provoquant à nouveau celui de l'autre.

- Il faudrait que l'on soit un peu plus discret à l'avenir, dit John, une fois calmé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules signifiant qu'il s'en fichait.

- On ne peut pas ameuter tout le quartier comme ça !

- Qui parle d'ameuter tout le quartier, ce n'était que Mrs Hudson ! Et puis, si nous ne profitons pas de la vie aujourd'hui, quand le ferons-nous John ?

Le médecin devait admettre que son compagnon avait raison. Ils vivaient une vie parfois dangereuse et tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Combien de fois n'était-il pas intervenu pour tirer son intrépide détective d'un mauvais pas ? Et ce Moriarty qui courait toujours et qui avait promis à Sherlock de faire de son cœur un tas de cendres. John savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. _Il va essayer de me tuer, un jour ou l'autre. Et peut-être…y arrivera-t-il. _

Une peur panique prit John à la gorge, son visage perdant toutes couleurs alarmant le logicien qui le prit par les épaules.

- John ?, appela-t-il inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup ?

- Rien, rien. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

- Tu mens d'une manière lamentable, lui fit constater le brun. Dis-moi. Parle-moi John. S'il te plaît. Tu fais peur à voir.

- C'est ce que tu as di : qu'il faut profiter de la vie maintenant avant que…

- Avant que quoi John ?, demanda Sherlock de plus en plus inquiet serrant les épaules du médecin à l'en faire mal.

- Il va essayer de me tuer, pas vrai ?, s'écria le médecin en levant le regard pour plonger dans celui du brun.

- John…

- Je suis sûrement devenu une cible de choix pour lui maintenant que nous sommes un couple, continua le blond. Il a dit qu'il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il aurait fait de ton cœur un tas de cendres…

- John…

- Je le laisserais volontiers me loger une balle dans la tête si cela pouvait me garantir qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

Le coup partit si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. La brûlure de la gifle était cuisante sur sa joue. Posant une main sur celle-ci, John jeta un regard choqué et outré au détective. _Il vient de me frapper ! Encore ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de frapper les gens comme ça ? _Sherlock prit son visage en coupe l'obligeant à l'affronter du regard. Le cadet semblait au bord du gouffre et très en colère. _Ah ça oui, je le suis !_

- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, aboya-t-il furieux comme il l'était rarement. Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je laisserais Moriarty t'enlever à moi sans bouger le petit doigt ? Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne lui donnerais l'opportunité de te blesser.

- Tu ne pourras pas me surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, lui fit constater le médecin.

- Mycroft est déjà sur le coup pour moi, John, révéla le détective. Depuis cette histoire à la piscine, il te fait surveiller par ses hommes à me demande. Je sais à toute heure du jour et de la nuit où tu es.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde où tu ne serais plus, John. Et si tu venais à mourir par ma faute, je…Personne ne pourra nous séparer, tu entends ? Personne. Nous nous occuperons de Moriarty quand le moment sera venu. Je. Ne. Le. Laisserai. Pas. Gagner.

Le médecin attrapa Sherlock par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour poser brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun y répondit avec le même empressement et la même brutalité. Leurs lèvres se séparaient pour mieux se rejoindre, leurs langues parcouraient avec avidité la bouche de l'autre. C'était un combat plein de fougue, de passion mais aussi de peur de perdre l'autre.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Leurs souffles erratiques se mélangeaient, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Sherlock entoura la taille de John de ses bras, le rapprochant de lui. Cette proximité les rassurait. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux comme si rompre le contact allait faire disparait l'être aimé. Le logicien espérait avoir rassuré John. Il ne voulait pas que le médecin ait peur de ce qui pourrait advenir demain. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète à chaque seconde pour lui. _C'est ce que Moriarty veut. Nous plonger dans une psychose…Si nous laissons la peur nous dominer, il aura gagné sans même abattre ses cartes. _

Et Moriarty avait tort. Eprouver dans sentiments pour quelques rares personnes n'était pas une faiblesse. Aimer John n'était ni une erreur ni une faiblesse. Aimer John le rendait plus fort. John était la personne en qui il avait une totale confiance, la personne sur qui il pourrait toujours compter, la personne qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était, la personne dont le sourire suffisait à le rendre heureux, la personne la plus importante de toute son existence. _Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il est devenu mon univers, le soleil autour duquel je gravite…_

- Sherlock ?

- Oui John, tu as dit quelque chose ?, demanda le brun sortant de ses pensées.

- Non. Tu semblais loin, très loin.

- Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui avait changé dans ma vie depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Oh. Des regrets ?, s'enquit faiblement le blond, le regard triste à nouveau.

- Aucuns, le rassura le logicien. Te rencontrer est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie.

- Tant mieux, parce que je ressens la même chose. Je ne changerais rien.

Les deux hommes se sourirent tendrement avant de se séparer à regret. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était l'heure de se bouger s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils arrivent en retard.

- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous habiller, s'exclama le brun.

- Ah ! Nous sortons si je comprends bien.

- Oui, et nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. Allé, file t'habiller, lui ordonna Sherlock en montrant du menton les escaliers menant à la chambre de John.

- Dois-je mettre une tenue en particulier ?, s'enquit l'aîné.

- En costume, tu seras parfait, répondit le brun avec un sourire avant de lui voler un baiser et de se diriger vers sa chambre pour aller se changer.

En train de s'habiller, le détective se dit qu'il devrait proposer à John de ne plus occuper que l'une des deux chambres. Ils pourraient déménager les quelques affaires de Sherlock dans celle du médecin. Le brun eut un sourire à cette idée. Ils dormaient ensemble chaque nuit depuis plus d'une semaine, mais avoir un espace qui leur serait réservé en tant que couple était une façon de montrer que leur relation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. _Et puis, je pourrais faire de mon ancienne chambre un laboratoire ainsi plus d'expériences dans la cuisine. Oui, John sera surement d'accord. _

Le logicien termina de boutonner sa chemise pourpre…_La couleur que John préfère sur moi. Inutile de me demander comment je le sais. Je ne le sais pas, je l'ai vu. Dès que je porte cette chemise il me regarde comme s'il allait me manger tout cru. Limpide…et excitant…_et passa sa veste de costume dont il arrangea le col. Un détour par la salle de bain pour donner un rapide coup de brosse à ses boucles brunes. _Pff…on ne voit même pas la différence ! A quoi cela sert-il que je me coiffe ? _Il envoya valser le peigne à travers la pièce et en sortit.

John l'attendait dans le salon. Le médecin était vêtu d'un costume anthracite parfaitement ajusté et d'une chemise couleur lin dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts dévoilant la peau de son cou légèrement bronzée. _Divine apparition…_Le regard que Sherlock lui portait était si intense que les joues du blond se colorèrent doucement de rose ne le rendant que plus séduisant aux yeux du cadet.

- Tu es superbe, souffla le détective une fois à sa hauteur.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondit John avec un sourire charmeur. Où allons-nous ?

- D'abord, nous allons prendre un taxi, lui apprit Sherlock en attrapant son éternel manteau et celui de John.

- Je te suis.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant l'un des hôtels les plus huppés de la capitale. John leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son compagnon qui se contenta d'un léger sourire en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le hall du bâtiment. Le détective lui demanda de l'attendre une minute et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Sherlock revint avec une clé et ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des ascenseurs.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu mijotes ?

- Non, pas encore. Sois patient, le taquina Sherlock avec un clin d'œil.

- Et c'est toi, Monsieur Impatience qui me dit ça !, rigola John en le bousculant de son épaule.

L'engin s'arrêta et ils en sortirent, John se contentant de suivre son ami à travers le long couloir. Le brun s'arrêta devant l'une des portes et l'ouvrit en un tour de clé. Ils pénétrèrent dans une luxueuse suite décorée avec simplicité, mais de manière élaborée. John en resta bouche bée pour le plus grand plaisir de Sherlock.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne suis jamais vu dans ce genre d'endroit. C'est…bluffant. C'est plus grand que notre appart !

- Ravi que cela te plaise…

- Bien sûr que ça me plait ! Bien que je n'ai toujours aucune idée de notre présence ici.

- Viens, lui dit le logicien en lui tendant la main, et tu verras.

Le médecin saisit la main tendue. Le brun lui vola un baiser avant de le guider vers une pièce qui faisait office de salon-salle à manger. Plusieurs personnes les y attendaient derrière la longue table ovale.

- Surprise, s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix avec des sourires sur le visage.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…, s'exclama John, n'y comprenant toujours rien.

- C'est tout toi ça petit frère !, dit une grande femme brune en s'avançant.

- Harry…

- Aller jusqu'à oublier le jour de ton anniversaire ! Quelle tête de linotte tu fais !

Sa sœur l'enlaça et il répondit chaudement à l'étreinte. _Mon anniversaire ! Mais quel crétin je fais ! Et Sherlock qui…y a pensé…_John salua chacune des personnes présentes : Clara la femme de sa sœur, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Mike Stamford et Lestrade.

- Vous n'êtes plus fâché après Sherlock, constata le médecin en échangeant une ferme poignée de mains avec le lieutenant.

- Soyons honnêtes : il est difficile de rester fâché après lui, répondit Greg avec un soupir. Vous n'y parvenez pas plus que moi.

_A qui le dites-vous !_ John se tourna vers son compagnon qui était resté quelque peu en retrait de toutes ses familiarités. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé et le médecin se rendait bien compte des efforts qu'avaient dû faire le brun pour lui organiser cette petite fête d'anniversaire surprise. Le blond se dirigea vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Depuis quand connais-tu la date de mon anniversaire ?

Sherlock sourit, visiblement content de lui.

- C'est simple pourtant.

- Ah vraiment ! Pas pour moi en tout cas. Je ne me souviens pas te l'avoir dit. D'ailleurs, je n'y pense jamais.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, dit le détective. La plupart des gens sont intenables les jours qui précèdent leur anniversaire. Ils courent dans tous les sens pour réunir famille et amis et sont aussi impatients d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux que des enfants le jour de Noël.

- Nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, répliqua John en s'approchant encore de son ami.

- Et c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi, répondit Sherlock en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts se moquant qu'ils aient des spectateurs dont certains n'étaient pas encore au courant de leur nouvelle relation. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai simplement téléphoné à ta sœur pour le savoir. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de cette soirée. Une femme vraiment charmante si…

- Si on met de côté son problème de boissons, je sais, murmura John.

- Hey les amoureux, les interpella Lestrade, et si vous arrêtiez de vous chuchoter des mots doux et que vous veniez boire une coupe !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers le lieutenant qui s'attendait visiblement à recevoir un énième « nous ne sommes pas en couple ». A la place, il reçut deux sourires lumineux.

- Avec plaisir Lestrade, répondit Sherlock en prenant la main de John dans la sienne pour l'attirer vers leurs amis.

Ceux qui avaient encore des doutes quant à leur relation eurent la réponse à leur question. Lestrade, Mike et Molly les félicitèrent chaleureusement à coups de « il était temps ».

- J'ai hâte de voir les têtes de Donovan et d'Anderson lorsqu'ils l'apprendront, s'exclama Lestrade déjà prit d'un fou rire à l'idée.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un sourire complice. Oui, eux aussi avaient hâte.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque leurs amis prirent congé. Ils saluèrent chaudement le couple et s'en allèrent les uns après les autres. John fut soulagé de savoir que sa sœur et Clara étaient logées dans le même hôtel aux frais du détective et qu'elles restaient plusieurs jours sur Londres.

- Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas passé une soirée aussi agréable tous les deux, lui dit-elle avant de partir.

- Je suis content que tu sois là Harry, lui dit John avec honnêteté.

- Moi aussi petit frère, moi aussi. Profite bien du reste de la soirée avec Sherlock. Cet endroit est un véritable appel à la luxure !

- Harriet !

- Oh…tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire, hein !, s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et de s'éclipser avec sa femme.

Le médecin referma la porte derrière elle et s'en retourna vers le salon.

- Merci pour cette soirée Sherlock, c'était une…Sherlock ?, appela-t-il constatant que son détective n'était pas dans la pièce. Sherlock ?

- Dans la chambre, lui répondit le cadet.

John eut un sourire en se rendant dans la pièce. Sherlock l'attendait, assis au bord du lit. Il ne portait plus sa veste de costume et un bouton supplémentaire était ouvert à sa chemise. La lumière tamisée de la pièce donnait un éclat d'or à ses yeux bleus et illuminaient sa peau d'albâtre. John le trouva bouleversant de beauté.

Le logicien se leva et s'approcha avec une lenteur exagérée vers son ami qui continuait de le dévorer des yeux. _Et cette chemise !_ Dans l'attente de ce qui allait se passer, John se lécha les lèvres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. De suite, le regard de Sherlock se posa sur sa bouche. Le médecin eut bien du mal à retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

- Bon anniversaire, John, murmura le brun à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le blond n'en put plus d'attendre et attira Sherlock à lui pour un baiser passionné. Les doigts du détective se glissèrent dans les cheveux de son compagnon savourant leur douceur. Leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, les lèvres étaient mordillées, sucées, léchées,…Le détective délaissa les lèvres de son homme pour déposer une multitude de baisers humides le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla du bout des dents.

John gémit bruyamment sous cette douce torture. Il glissa les mains jusqu'aux boutons de la chemise du brun et commença à les défaire un à un pressé de sentir la peau de Sherlock sous ses doigts. Le détective se débarrassa de la veste de costume de John en deux-trois mouvements, ayant hâte lui aussi d'être contre le corps nu de son compagnon.

- John…soupira le cadet à son oreille.

- Oui, Sherlock ?, demanda celui-ci sur le même ton.

Le logicien se redressa suffisamment pour plonger son regard dans celui de son homme.

Leurs cœurs battaient à la même cadence, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs peaux frissonnaient au contact des mains de l'autre. L'instant était si intense que l'émotion en était presque palpable. _Il faut que je le lui dise…il faut qu'il sache à quel point il est important pour moi, à quel point je l'ai dans la peau. _Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sherlock se jeta à l'eau.

- John…Je t'aime…

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, un souffle sur ses lèvres, mais John l'avait entendu. Son cœur gonfla dans sa poitrine à l'en faire exploser. Une joie et un plaisir intense le submergea. _Sherlock m'aime… Il m'aime !_ Le médecin avait envie de danser tant il en était heureux. Il prit le visage du brun en coupe, ne le quittant pas du regard.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Sherlock.

Un sourire immense et lumineux dévora le visage du détective, le plus beau que John ne lui eut jamais vu. Les lèvres se rejoignirent pour un lent baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Ils marchèrent à tâtons jusqu'au lit, les chemises se perdant en route. Sans rompre le baiser, le médecin les fit basculer sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement encore de longues minutes avant que John ne s'écarte et ne se lève.

- Où vas-tu ?, lui demanda le brun, les sourcils levés.

- Je ne vais nullement part. Seulement, je ne pense pas que de garder nos chaussures au lit soit très pratique.

John rigola à la vue des joues du détective qui se coloraient de rouge. Cela lui donnait un air d'enfant timide absolument adorable. Le blond retira les chaussures et les chaussettes de Sherlock prenant soin de lui chatouiller les pieds au passage le faisant glapir. _Mmm…intéressant !_

- A quel autre endroit es-tu aussi chatouilleux ?, s'enquit John tout en se débarrassant de ses chaussures à son tour.

- Je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même John.

Ces quelques mots avaient été dits sur un ton qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du médecin. Sherlock en sourit de contentement. _Chacun son tour Docteur…_Il ouvrit les bras, invitant implicitement John à venir le rejoindre. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et monta sur le lit. Le brun l'attira de suite à lui pour un baiser fougueux arrachant un gémissement à son compagnon lorsqu'il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Le détective se mit à retracer du bout des doigts chaque muscle du dos de John le faisant frissonner tout le long de l'échine. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le bouton et la fermeture éclair sautèrent également lui permettant de passer les mains sous le tissu et de les poser sur les fesses de son compagnon. Le blond gémit une nouvelle fois, son désir pour le cadet montant crescendo.

Le médecin déposa une série de baisers brûlants le long de la mâchoire du brun jusqu'à arriver à son oreille qu'il mordit doucement. Sherlock s'arqua sous la petite décharge de plaisir qu'il ressentit à ce simple geste.

- Sherlock…

- Mmm…John ?

- J'ai vraiment très envie de toi…

_Voilà, c'est dit_. En réponse, Sherlock fit entrer en contact leurs bassins pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir. Il n'en fallu pas plus aux deux hommes pour perdre tous leurs moyens. Les pantalons et leurs sous-vêtements rejoignirent le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol. Peau contre peau, leurs corps s'épousant, ils frissonnaient à la moindre caresse.

Le brun s'écarta quelque peu de John, étirant suffisamment le bras pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en sortit un petit flacon que le médecin identifia comme étant du lubrifiant.

- Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de ça, lui dit le brun en lui glissant le flacon dans la main.

John tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas rougir à ce que l'utilisation de ce liquide signifiait. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des appréhensions surtout pas en ayant Sherlock pour partenaire. La moindre hésitation de sa part et le brun perdrait toute confiance en lui. Néanmoins, une question le titillait bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Dis-moi Sherlock, est-ce que tu as…déjà…hum…

Sherlock sourit de son hésitation voyant clairement où son compagnon voulait en venir.

- Non, John, je n'ai jamais…avec personne. Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, je…je m'en doutais un peu.

- Cela sera donc une première pour tous les deux, murmura Sherlock avec un sourire. J'ai raison ?

- Comme toujours Monsieur le Détective, comme toujours…

John n'avait peut-être jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un homme avant Sherlock, mais il savait ce qui plaisait. Le médecin vola un doux baiser au cadet avant de déposer une multitude de baisers brûlants le long du torse de Sherlock y suivant une ligne imaginaire. Le brun grogna et glissa les mains dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il vint taquiner son nombril du bout de la langue. John descendit encore et, prenant soin d'être regardé par le détective, passa la langue sur toute sa longueur.

Sherlock poussa de petits halètements qui devinrent rapidement des gémissements lorsque le blond le prit dans sa bouche, le bout de sa langue allant titiller la zone la plus sensible de cette partie de son anatomie. Le brun ferma les yeux rejetant la tête contre les oreillers s'abandonnant complètement aux sensations que lui prodiguait son compagnon.

- Mmm…John…

La bouche légèrement entrouverte du cadet laissait s'échapper des gémissements de plus en plus sonores qui ne firent qu'augmenter l'état d'excitation du médecin. John attrapa le petit flacon de lubrifiant posé non loin de lui et s'en mit généreusement sur les doigts. Il prit soin d'intensifier sa caresse sur le détective qui murmurait une litanie de « John » d'une voix rauque, visiblement au bord du précipice. Noyé dans le plaisir, Sherlock ne sentit l'intrusion que lorsque John, en bon chirurgien qu'il était, vint effleurer sa prostate du bout du doigt.

Le cadet ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'arquant et laissant s'échapper un cri de surprise et de plaisir mélangés. Un second effleurement suffit à le faire basculer dans l'orgasme, toutes pensées cohérentes ou non disparaissant. Il ne lui restait plus que la délicieuse sensation du corps de John sur le sien couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et celle d'une légère pression dans son bas-ventre.

- John…, finit-il par arriver à articuler.

- Je suis là, répondit celui-ci en passant les doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Tout va bien ?

Sherlock poussa un très long soupir de contentement et de bien-être qui valait tous les mots. Le médecin ne le trouvait que plus beau, les traits de son visage totalement relâchés.

- Oh que oui, tout va bien, murmura tout de même le brun. Tout va même très bien.

Les baisers et les caresses reprirent doucement, John prenant soin à ce que le cadet soit bien préparé à l'accueillir. Il ne voulait pas que la première fois de Sherlock se passe dans la douleur et la peur. Au bout de longues, douces et agréables minutes de préliminaires, le détective écarta de lui-même les jambes pour laisser le blond se glisser entre elles. Leurs regards plongèrent dans celui de l'autre pour ne plus en sortir.

- Tu es sûr ?, voulu s'assurer John.

- Je t'aime John…alors oui, j'en suis sûr, murmura Sherlock en se redressant juste assez pour voler un baiser au blond.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour rassurer le médecin. Sherlock sentit une légère résistance, puis une poussée suivie d'une pression. Le brun lâcha un « oh », étonné de sentir John progresser en lui centimètre par centimètre.

- Sherlock, ça va ?, s'inquiéta le blond devant l'air stupéfait du cadet.

- C'est juste…bizarre !

- Bizarre bon ou bizarre mauvais ?

- Bizarre bon – John toucha sa prostate d'un premier coup de reins bien placé – bizarre très bon même…Mmm…recommence John.

Le médecin ne se fit pas prier et entama d'abord un lent va-et-vient veillant à toucher le plus possible la prostate du brun lui arrachant chaque fois un gémissement plus sonore que les précédents. A mesure que le plaisir montait en lui, John accélérait le rythme, leurs peaux couvertes de sueur s'entrechoquant à chaque poussée. Pour plus de proximité, Sherlock passa les jambes autour des hanches de son amant et arqua le dos arrachant un grognement à John qui pouvait s'enfoncer davantage.

Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux, gémissant dans la bouche de l'autre à chaque mouvement de John. Jamais Sherlock n'aurait pensé qu'il était possible de ressentir pareil plaisir à faire l'amour avec la personne aimée. C'était meilleur que toutes les drogues qu'il avait pu consommer…_John est la meilleure des drogues possibles…_

- John…gémit-il encore, perdant complétement le contrôle sur son corps.

Quelques coups de plus contre sa prostate finirent de faire basculer Sherlock une nouvelle fois dans le plaisir ultime, gémissant le nom de son amant encore et encore. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait s'abandonner de la sorte fit basculer à son tour John dans un intense plaisir. A bout de force, il s'écroula sur le torse de Sherlock, leurs respirations saccadées, leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre, leurs esprits toujours embrumés par le plaisir ressenti. Le brun laissa retomber ses jambes et entoura la taille de John de ses bras n'étant pas prêt à ce qu'il s'éloigne ne fusse que d'un millimètre.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position sans bouger ni parler, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre et la beauté du moment. Leurs cœurs et leurs respirations finirent par retrouver un rythme plus normal. Sherlock embrassa le front de John qui s'amusait à dessiner du bout des doigts des arabesques sur son torse.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que je t'aime comme un fou ?, murmura le blond.

- Tu as dit m'aimer, mais il ne me semble pas que tu ais mentionné que c'était jusqu'à la folie, mentionna le détective, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

- Alors, je te le dis maintenant : je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout…sans doute parce que je suis prêt à tout pour toi et que ma vie sans toi ne vaudrait pas la peine d'être vécue.

- Tu devrais faire attention John, lui souffla le brun à l'oreille tout en jouant avec ses cheveux blonds qui partaient dans tous les sens. _Je ne dois pas avoir plus bel air. _

- Et à quoi ?, s'enquit le blond en redressant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je pourrais prendre goût à tes déclarations d'amour…

- Oh. Si ce n'est que ça, ce n'est pas un problème, répondit John avec un sourire avant de lui voler un baiser. Et à quoi d'autre pourriez-vous prendre goût Monsieur le Détective ?

- A beaucoup de choses tant qu'elles vous concernent Docteur, mais j'en ai une en particulier qui me vient présentement à l'esprit.

- Ah ! Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Les deux hommes arboraient tous les deux des sourires éclatants, ce petit jeu les amusant tout particulièrement. Sherlock le prit au dépourvu en inversant leur position d'un coup de reins bien placé. Taquin, il pressa son bassin contre celui de John qui comprit immédiatement où le brun voulait en venir.

- Que diriez-vous d'un second round, Docteur ?

- Vous savez bien que je ne peux jamais rien vous refuser, murmura John avant de prendre à nouveau possession des lèvres de son amant.

Finalement, Sherlock avait raison : ils devaient profiter pleinement de chaque moment, profiter pleinement de leur amour.

La vie était si courte.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? **

**Comme promis, je me suis laissé tenté à faire un lemon...tout en tendresse...je crois. Ai-je eu raison de le faire ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, tous vos conseils sont les bienvenus pour améliorer ma technique s'il y a lieu de le faire ! **

**Un tout grand merci d'avance...**

**Je vous embrasse ! **

**Diabo**

**P.S. : Je vous informe que j'ai des idées pour trois autres OS. Je vais commencer à écrire le 4ième aujourd'hui (nous sommes dimanche 1er septembre). Il viendra sans doute dimanche prochain. Si vous avez des idées, ou une "situation de vie" sur laquelle vous souhaiteriez que j'écrive, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM...Chercher des idées est ce qu'il y a des plus durs et de l'aide est toujours la bienvenue ! **


End file.
